What I feel for you
by LoveLunaxxx123
Summary: A story about luna and neville and how they come together. Luna is just being herself reading books and singing songs when she meets neville longbottom but not in the way you would expect! Please Please read and review PLEASE!
1. Neville

I brushed my hand along the wall of books as I search for the story that I desperately crave. Failing to find it on this shelf I pursue my search down a level to the shelf beneath when suddenly I find myself on the floor surrounded by books on the topic of herbiology. "I am so sorry Luna, I um… tripped" Neville Longbottem said.  
"It's ok, no harm done" I replied rubbing my head in the place that an extra-large book had fallen.  
"Yes there is your hurt! Look blood, your head is bleeding!"  
I pulled my hand away from my injury to examine it. It was true I was bleeding. "Oh Luna I am so sorry"  
"honestly Neville its fi…" I said feeling very faint the cause of be being unable to finish my sentence. "Luna we have to get you to Madame Ponfrey"  
"Ok Neville could you help me up I feel very tired"  
"yes ok"  
Neville put his arms underneath me scooping me up. His hands were cold and I could feel him shaking. I stood up and began to walk but I fell back instantly and Neville caught me. "I can't walk"  
"then I will have to carry you" Neville picked me up and cradled me like a baby. My eyes started to turn fussy and I could hardly see anything. "You are nearly there Luna. It's alright" he comforted me as we walked out of the library doors. People that we passed in the corridors gasped and squealed. "Is that Neville carrying Luna?"  
"is she alright?"  
"what happened?"  
"Everyone please move out of the way" Neville asked in his most heroic voice. Hearing all the commotion Madame Ponfrey walked out of the hospital wing. "o my what has happened? Neville quickly get her inside" Neville carry me inside and lay me down on a bed. "Nothing to see here people go back to your dorm's"  
"thank you Neville"  
"it's ok Luna it's my fault you are in here anyway" he reached out his hand and linked it up with mine. His facial expressions looked worried or nervous as he looked up at the ceiling. He was obviously thinking about something very important. He squeezed my hand tightly and began to lean forward towards me, he hesitated slightly but continued, finishing with a kiss on my cheek. Neville walked out of the room silently. I almost instantly felt something for him. Love…


	2. Back to class

"Luna, Luna are you awake? Luna"  
"I think so"  
"ha ha ha ha you think so"  
"sorry I feel a little light headed"  
"And you should be, your head is badly damaged but it's nothing that I can't fix"  
I turn over on to my side and notice that some flowers have been left for me, foxgloves and sunflowers, my favourite. A small piece of parchment lay next to them. It reads:  
_Dear Luna  
I am so sorry for what I have done and because of this I hope you can except my apology.  
From Neville  
_"he comes and visits you every day" Madame Ponfrey said as she poured some night black coloured liquid into a small glass.  
"He shouldn't, it was not his fault I was in the way" I replied calmly sniffing the flowers. They smelt sweet like candy, it was not there natural smell they had been enchanted, it was a great spell.  
"Drink this it will make you better. It's one of my new medicines it will almost instantly heal any minor injury"  
"Thank you" I say as I drink the concoction. I feel my head sealing over and I suddenly I do not feel tired.  
"You can go now Luna, you have missed period 1 but you can still catch the end of period 2"  
"ok goodbye thank you"

My next lesson was defence against the dark arts which was on the 2nd floor and I was on the 3rd which meant that I did not have far to travel. Once I had snuck into the classroom and sat down there was only 5 minuits left. But during that time I could not take my eyes of Neville. I kept remembering the time that he kissed me, the way that I felt. I could not help but want him to do it again.

**Sorry my chapters are really short but I am having a writer's block so can you guys send me some PM's or leave in the comments some ideas about what could happen next. thanks **


	3. Breakfast

The ceiling in the great hall was bright and sunny I was not hungry but I still took one of the plump golden brown glazed croissants from the bread basket filling it with jam peanut butter and scrambled egg then finishing it of with a sprinkle of . This was one of my favourite breakfast sandwiches, everyone thought it was gross and discussing but I was used to people saying nasty things to me and it did not bother me. There was some warm water in the middle of the Ravenclaw table that I added sugar and salt to. I loved watching the substances dissolve into the scolding liquid. I was desperately trying to get Neville out of my head. I could not stop thinking about him. "speak of the devil" I whisper to myself as Neville walk into the great hall and sat at the Gryffindor table. I kept my eyes on the wall behind him making sure that my eyes never strayed towards his. After around 5 minutes I couldn't stand it any longer and I had to leave. I started to walk out of the room when suddenly,  
"LUNA STOP WAIT THERE IS A …"  
This sudden shout startled me and made me topple over. In a flash Neville was leaning over the top of me.  
"Are you alright Luna?"  
"Yes I am fine. Why did you shout for me to stop?"  
"There was a pin on the floor and you have no shoes on. You may have hurt yourself. Why did you not have any shoes on?"  
"People take them from me and hide them around the castle. But it does not matter my mother always used to say things that we lose always have a way of coming back to us." I stare into Neville's eyes unable to pull them away he stares back and it feels like I am in a fairy tale.  
"Neville" I say  
"Yes Luna?"  
I pause for before saying "Nothing" Neville seemed disappointed and he looked at the ground.  
"I thought for a moment you were going to ask…"  
I interrupt "I want to. I just can't" I jump up and run out of the hall not turning around to look back at Neville.

The wind whistled through my long matted hair as I stare out at the Black Lake and tears trickled down my face.  
"I love Neville"  
"I just can't tell him"  
"I love you to Luna"  
"NEVILLE, I did not know you were there" I said embarrassed  
"Luna will you go out with me?"  
"Yes. Of course I will!"

**My chapters are still really short and I don't know what's going to happen next please help! Send some PM's and reviews about what you would like to happen next.**


End file.
